


Отравленный

by silverymouse



Series: Отравленный [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Действие происходит после 1.09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Отравленный

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после 1.09

Его дыхание стало неровным, словно в один миг он испугался так сильно, что забыл дышать. Короткие волосы над висками взмокли, и маленькие капельки пота проступили сквозь поры на светлой коже. Глаза широко распахнулись, а зрачки сузились. Он громко сглотнул и отвернулся, пытаясь спрятаться от взгляда Дерека. Тот заметил все произошедшие с ним изменения и сжал челюсти, вдыхая густой запах испуга и адреналина, бурлящего в крови Стайлза.   
\- Дерек!.. О господи, ты всегда так появляешься? – Стайлз провел руками по волосам и выдохнул, расслабляясь. Дерек недовольно сузил глаза, хмурясь и расправляя плечи. На школьной парковке светил лишь один тусклый фонарь. Света от него почти не было, но Дереку и не нужен был свет. Стайлз смотрел пару секунд ему в глаза, а затем фыркнул и отвернулся к двери своего джипа, собираясь забраться внутрь.  
\- Куда направляешься? – проигнорировав вопрос, спросил Дерек. Стайлз оглянулся, и его глаза пробежались по пустой парковке, фонарю и двери, ведущей в здание. Сердцебиение усилилось, но лишь на мгновение. Стайлз открыл и закрыл рот, закусил губу, а затем, глядя в район груди Дерека, ответил:  
\- Домой. Куда мне еще ехать? А что  _ты_ здесь делаешь?  
\- Скотт где?   
\- Ты всегда будешь игнорировать мои вопросы? – Стайлз окинул его недовольным взглядом и поправил лямку рюкзака, висевшего на плече. Дерек не спеша подошел к нему и остановился в шаге. Сердцебиение Стайлза усилилось, а порыв ветра ударил в лицо слабым запахом его пота смешанного с ароматом геля для душа с грейпфрутом. – А то знаешь… односторонний у нас разговор получается. И меня немного напрягает. Я же тебе не справочник?.. Уоу! Что ты делаешь?  
Дерек смял в кулаке футболку Стайлза и прижал его к машине. Рюкзак свалился на асфальт. Ему нравилось, как быстро меняются эмоции на его лице. Парень был забавным, хоть и разговаривал раздражающе много.  
\- Понятия не имею где Скотт! Следующий вопрос, давай, - от него волнами исходил страх, но взгляд был упрямым и рассерженным. Дерек улыбнулся одним уголком губ и навис сверху, внимательно изучая. Стайлз быстро облизал губы и сжал их в тонкую линию, громко вдыхая и выдыхая через нос. – Задавай свой гребанный следующий вопрос и отпусти меня, наконец!  
Дерек опустил взгляд на свой кулак, а затем ниже, где из-за задравшейся футболки выглядывала светлая полоска кожи над приспущенными джинсами.   
\- Пусти! – Стайлз дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но Дерек подошел к нему почти вплотную и, угрожающе сверля его взглядом, навис сверху, опираясь одной рукой о крышу машины. – Что тебе нужно, ты - долбанный псих!  
Дерек кожей почувствовал его смятение, и пусть в голосе слышалось недовольство, но в глазах загорелся интерес. Стайлзу было интересно, что он собирается делать. Не страшно, а интересно. И Дереку тоже было весьма интересно, что он, вашу мать, делает! Ему не нужно было приходить сюда, чтобы найти Скотта. Скотт вообще сейчас бесполезен, пока не разберется со своей проблемой под названием Элиссон. Его привела сюда потребность иного рода. Но он пока еще не понял какого. Раньше такое чувство возникало, когда ему хотелось убивать, когда он был зол. Но сейчас Дерек был спокоен и почти не злится. Ему нужна была лишь разрядка.  
\- Дерек, ты меня вообще слышишь? – не унимался Стайлз, часто-часто моргая, словно ему что-то попало в глаз. Его губы немного распухли и покраснели, от того что он их то и дело прикусывал. Дерек, действуя инстинктивно, прижал его к машине собой и встал между его ног, ясно понимая лишь одно – никуда отпустить Стайлза он не может. Не сейчас.   
Тот выдохнул и попытался отпихнуть Дерека и отстранится самому, но у него ничего не вышло.   
\- Слушай, это конечно все очень забавно и весело, но…  
\- Ты считаешь это забавным? – рассерженно прошипел сквозь зубы Дерек. Он сам не понимал чем именно, но слова Стайлза его задели. За ребрами, как в клетке, колотилось собственное сердце, все быстрее переливая кровь, а по коже прокатилась дрожь, как перед обращением. Он махнул головой, отгоняя от себя эти ощущения, и пытаясь успокоиться. Стайлз это тоже заметил.   
\- О господи... – выдохнул он, испуганно разглядывая его лицо и заглядывая в глаза. – Дерек, ты в порядке?  
\- Да, - Дерек посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и удовлетворенно кивнул своим мыслям. Да, теперь он в полном порядке: Стайлз распластался по машине, не пытаясь вырваться, и выражал полную степень покорности. Его широко раскрытые глаза смотрели куда угодно, но не в глаза Дерека, рот был приоткрыт, и с губ срывалось горячее дыхание. – В порядке.   
Стайлз опустил глаза и облизал губы. Дерек внимательно смотрел на него и чувствовал, как начинает возбуждаться. Такой Стайлз ему нравился. Он это понял еще тогда, у него в комнате.   
\- Скажи уже, что тебе нужно, и я поеду домой. Мне не хочется объясняться с отцом, окей?   
Дерек чуть заметно кивнул, поймав его взгляд, и убрал руку от машины. Стайлз проследил за ней взглядом и чуть слышно вздохнул, ожидая, что Дерек сейчас отойдет в сторону и отпустит его. Но рука зависла в районе его бока, а затем открытой кожи внизу живота коснулись пальцы. Стайлз громко втянул в себя воздух и посмотрел Дереку в глаза. Но тот наблюдал за своими пальцами, а потом и за ладонью.   
\- Эй, если ты мне мстишь за Дэнни, то, - Дерек поднял на него взгляд и Стайлз замолчал на мгновение. – То это не смешно. Давай, ударь меня или что-то в этом роде – я заслужил, согласен. Наверно тебе было не очень приятно чувствовать возбуждение парня, которому ты понравился… Или… я не в курсе, что ты там чувствовал. У вас же оборотней все ощущения обострены…и... короче прекрати это, ладно?  
Налетел сильный порыв ветра, деревья рядом со школой зашелестели мелкими листьями. А по парковке покатился бумажный пакет, цепляясь за асфальт. Дерек втянул воздух носом и услышал учащенное сердцебиение Стайлза. Он не шевелился, но не потому, что боялся оказаться в опасной близости от обратившегося оборотня. Нет, он боялся, но по иной причине.   
\- Да, я чувствовал исходящую от него похоть.   
Стайлз облизал губы и отвел взгляд в сторону. Его щеки слегка покраснели, а с виска скатилась капелька пота. Его запах был таким густым и насыщенным, что Дерека окатило легкой дрожью, когда он вдохнул носом. Рука, лежащая на животе Стайлза, скользнула в бок и ниже. Под пальцами оказалась грубая джинсовая ткань.   
\- И сейчас чувствую твою, - Дерек сжал полувозбужденный член Стайлза и нахмурился. Тот закрыл глаза и открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Дерек ему не позволил. Он подхватил одной рукой его бедро и приподнял, а затем толкнулся пахом в пах. Стайлз схватил его за плечи, боясь упасть, и сглотнул.   
\- Пусти меня.   
\- Нет.  
Дерек чувствовал, как тот начинает дрожать, и ощутил от этого удовлетворение. Он толкнулся еще раз, а затем отпустил его футболку и уже двумя руками подхватил его под бедра, оставляя по-прежнему навису. Стайлз прикусил губу, сдерживая стон, и сильно зажмурился. Дерек провел руками по его бедрам к заднице и прильнул носом к изгибу его шеи.  
\- Обхвати меня ногами, - шепнул он, едва касаясь голой кожи губами.   
\- Иди к черту, - буркнул Стайлз, хмурясь и впиваясь пальцами в его кожаную куртку. Дерек навалился на него всем телом, провел рукой внутренней стороны левого бедра, и выпустил когти, вспарывая джинсы и слегка царапая кожу. – Ах, черт!..  
Стайлз послушно обхватил его талию ногами и растерянно посмотрел в сторону, словно ожидая помощи.   
\- Ты мне джинсы порвал, - обиженно пробормотал он. Дерек ничего не ответил и снова толкнулся пахом. Член неприятно упирался в ширинку.   
\- Расстегнись, - приказал Дерек Стайлзу и сам расстегнул болты на своих джинсах. Стайлз ничего не сказал и сделал так, как ему велели. Но Дерек знал, что тот ему благодарен за это. Расслабленный пояс на штанах теперь позволил сделать то, чего Дереку хотелось уже несколько минут. Он скользнул двумя руками в штаны Стайлза, под ткань трусов, и сжал в ладонях его задницу.   
\- Черт, - охнул Стайлз, и внезапно прижался к Дереку, одной рукой обхватив его за шею, а другой уперся в его предплечье, словно желая убрать чужую ладонь со своей задницы, и в то же время, притягивая еще ближе. Дерек развел в стороны две половинки, а затем свел их обратно, продолжая мять крепкие ягодицы. Рваное дыхание Стайлза опаляло ухо, а сладкий запах его возбуждения опьянял.   
\- Я сделаю это, - просто сказал Дерек и Стайлз вздрогнул.   
\- Нет. Ты ебнулся? Я не хочу. Отпусти!  
Стайлз снова начал вырываться и поняв, что ничего не получается, отпустил руки и завел их назад, кое-как схватившись за опущенное стекло и капот. Руки Дерека по-прежнему находились на его заднице, и от этого отключался мозг, и хотелось лишь скорейшей разрядки. Член стоял колом. Но перспектива быть трахнутым оборотнем прямо на школьной стоянке, немного отрезвляла.   
\- Ты хочешь этого, - непонимающе нахмурился Дерек и провел пальцами между его ягодиц. Стайлз вздрогнул, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, но затем покачал головой.   
\- Пусти.   
\- Нет, - на губах Дерека мелькнула усмешка, и Стайлз уже хотел съязвить на этот счет, но в следующую секунду он лежал на животе на капоте и смотрел в сторону качающегося от ветра леса. Прохладный воздух пробежался по голой заднице, а затем на него навалился Дерек.  
\- Слушай, ты, придурок! Отпустил меня быстро, иначе я от тебя мокрого места не оставлю!   
\- И что ты мне сделаешь? – с любопытством спросил Дерек, касаясь горячей головкой входа Стайлза и размазывая проступающую на конце смазку пальцами по сжимающимся мышцам. Он почти не следил за тем, что говорил парень, наблюдая как пульсирует вход то сжимаясь, то расслабляясь, но лишь для того, чтобы сильнее сжаться. Дерек коснулся его пальцем и надавил, впихивая сразу весь. Стайлз был узким. Таким узким, что от желания обладать им подрагивали руки и поджимались пальцы на ногах.  
\- Я впущу тебе в жопу аконитовую пулю и буду смотреть, как ты подыхаешь, не в силах остановить распространение яда, - зло процедил Стайлз, испуганно глядя на деревья и с ужасом ожидая боли. Ему было страшно, и еще ему до безумия хотелось дотянуться до собственного ноющего члена. Вопреки своим угрозам, ему хотелось Дерека. Неважно как. Но ему было нужно почувствовать жар его нечеловечески сильного тела и ощутить себя во власти его рук, довериться.  
\- Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что не сделаешь этого, - ответил Дерек и засунул второй палец. Стайлз застонал и выгнулся, словно пытаясь отползти по капоту на другую сторону машины.   
\- Вытащи!   
Дерек согнул пальцы внутри и Стайлз протяжно застонал, по его телу прокатилась дрожь, и он невольно подался назад, насаживаясь на пальцы.   
\- Вытащить?   
\- Нет! Да. О господи, умри, - Стайлз беспомощно ударил кулаком по капоту и потянулся к своему члену. Дерек перехватил его руку за запястье и положил обратно на капот.   
\- Нет. Ты кончишь без рук.   
Стайлз оглянулся назад и облизал губы. Дерек ответил ему долгим взглядом, а затем задрал его футболку, оголяя спину. Он провел по ней раскрытой ладонью, а Стайлз чуть слышно застонал. Дереку захотелось наклониться и поцеловать впадинку позвоночника, но в последнее мгновение он остановил себя. Это было слишком… личное. Он направил свой член внутрь и внимательно смотрел, как растягивается тугой вход под его натиском. Упругие мышцы сильно обхватили его член, и он едва не кончил, когда полностью вошел. Стайлз мычал и корчился от боли, его возбуждение спало, и полувялый член никак не реагировал на первые несколько толчков. Дерек слышал, как судорожно сглатывает Стайлз, изо всех сил пытаясь справиться с подступающими рыданиями, но даже не подумал сбавить темп. Он толкался в горячую тесноту снова и снова, а затем приподнял Стайлза за бедра так, что тот теперь не касался асфальта носками кед. И тогда Стайлз застонал так, что Дерека накрыло. Стайлз беспомощно впился пальцами в капот и выгнул спину.  
\- Дерек, - простонал он. Дерек вытащил полностью член, а затем вогнал его под этим углом полностью. Снова раздался сладкий стон, и Дерек начал вколачиваться в парня. Тот стонал, как мог подмахивал бедрами и звал его по имени.   
Через несколько минут Дерек услышал, как Стайлз кончает, по-прежнему двумя руками цепляясь за капот, и довольно улыбнулся. А спустя семь секунд кончил сам. Внутри Стайлза.  
Дерек вытащил член и вытер пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони. Он прищурился и прислушался к ощущениям Стайлза. Его возбуждение постепенно исчезало, сердцебиение выравнивалось – он приходил в себя.  
Стайлз встал на ноги, когда Дерек отпустил его, и наклонился за болтающимися на щиколотках штанами. Во всем теле была болезненная слабость, а задница саднила и болела тупой болью при каждом движении. Он выпрямился и, поймав взгляд Дерека, натянул штаны. Пальцы дрожали, и застегнуть ширинку никак не получалось.  
\- Что? – огрызнулся Стайлз. Дерек пожал плечами и по-прежнему его внимательно разглядывал. – Доволен?   
\- А ты, нет? – едва заметно выгнул бровь Дерек. Стайлз побледнел от его слов, а затем покраснел.  
\- О да! Я доволен! Всю жизнь мечтал о первом, черт, сексе с мужиком-оборотнем ночью на школьной парковке! Да мне в самых лучших снах снилось, как меня имеют на капоте собственной тачки! Иди на хрен со своим «а ты, нет»!   
Стайлз опустил голову и снова принялся возиться с ширинкой. Он ее уже почти застегнул, когда Дерек дернул его на себя и запустил руку ему под трусы, а затем дотронулся пальцами до сжимающегося растянутого входа. Стайлз охнул и попытался вырваться, но Дерек крепко держал его. Одной рукой он прижимал его к себе за талию, а пальцами другой ласкал растянутый вход. Стайлз угрожал ему, но Дерек не обращал на эту болтовню внимания, замечая, как снова набухает его член.   
\- Отпусти меня, - со сладкой горечью пробормотал Стайлз в крутку Дерека. Тот касался носом его виска и уха и едва задевал кожу губами.   
\- Сейчас, - ответил, наконец, Дерек, и засунул третий палец. Стайлз застонал и кончил, испачкав трусы, на которых тут же растеклось мокрое пятно. Дерек отпустил его и сам застегнул его молнию на ширинке и пуговицу, а затем отряхнул футболку и поправил расстегнутую куртку.   
\- Теперь я свободен? – ядовито поинтересовался Стайлз, хмуро глядя на Дерека.   
Тот в ответ пожал плечами.  
\- Отлично. Спасибо за хороший урок, больше не буду пользоваться твоей добротой. Хотя какая к черту у тебя может быть доброта? О чем я говорю?  
\- Что? – нахмурился Дерек.  
\- Ты же сейчас мне отомстил за Дэнни… или я еще где-то так сильно напортачил, что задел твои светлые чувства?   
Стайлз открыл машину, собираясь сесть в нее при любой возможности. Ему казалось, что из задницы от неосторожного движения потечет и от этого на коже появлялись мурашки. Дерек засунул руки в карманы расстегнутой кожаной куртки и пристально смотрел ему в глаза.   
\- За тот раз ты уже получил, - ответил, наконец, он и дотронулся рукой до лба, напоминая. – И чтобы ты знал, если бы ты так сильно задел «мои светлые чувства», то лежал бы уже в канаве с перегрызенным горлом.   
Стайлз сглотнул и ничего не сказав, залез в машину, кинув на соседнее сидение рюкзак. Ему хотелось свалить отсюда поскорее и хорошенько обдумать произошедшее и то, что вопреки всей злости на Дерека, ему понравилось. Он проверил карманы джинсов и куртки, но ключей не было. Опасаясь, что обронил их возле машины, он скосил взгляд на стоящего на том же месте Дерека. Тот с непроницаемым выражением наблюдал за ним, а затем вытащил руку из кармана и потряс ключами от джипа.   
\- Да ты мало что маньяк, так еще и клептоман!   
Дерек слегка отклонил голову назад и приподнял подбородок, вызывающе глядя на Стайлза. Тот постучал пальцами по рулю и вылез из машины.  
\- Давай, - он протянул руку и специально не смотрел на Дерека. Сердце колотилось как заведенное.   
Дерек положил ключи на его ладонь и придвинулся ближе. Стайлз вздрогнул, но не отошел, понимая, что ему ничего не сделать, если оборотень что-нибудь захочет от него.   
\- Я сорвался, - Дерек наклонился к самому уху и тихим голосом говорил. – И сделал не совсем то, для чего пришел.   
\- Да что ты? – нервно усмехнулся Стайлз и быстро облизал губы.   
\- Да, - согласился Дерек.   
\- А извиниться ты не хочешь?   
\- Нет.  
\- Ох, прости, как я мог такое за тобой заподозрить, - Стайлз комично вытянул губы.  
\- Я не жалею об этом, - Дерек сказал это таким тоном, что Стайлз не нашел, что ответить. Какая-то его часть, та, которая не болела, тоже вроде как не шибко-то жалела. – Но в следующий раз ты сам ко мне придешь за этим.   
Стайлз перевел на него удивленный взгляд и улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно, - совершенно серьезно кивнул он. – Ха. Ха. Ха.  
Он сжал ключи в руке, забрался в джип и завел мотор. Ни разу не посмотрев на Дерека, выехал с парковки, оставив на асфальте темные следы шин. Перед глазами то и дело всплывали отдельные моменты произошедшего, а губы горели, желая необходимого поцелуя. Стайлзу так сильно хотелось поцеловать Дерека, что в голове завертелись разные вариации возможной причины: от так-уж-и-быть-симпатии до специфического яда оборотней. Точно! Дерек его отравил! Может, оборотни умеют что-то делать с психикой своих жертв? Тогда это многое объясняет. Ну, в самом деле, не может же он так хотеть парня? Он же до этого времени считал себя стопроцентным натуралом.   
Стайлз посмотрел в зеркало – парковка была пуста. Утопив педаль газа в пол, он решил, что посмотрит в гугле.


End file.
